The X Corp Chronicles
by Washu Ishida
Summary: Set after X3. Three mutants have arrived at the mansion bearing documents that will affect the school and its occupants. What is their true purpose? Who is in the medlab? And what is the threat that looms over the horizon? BobbyJohn eventually.Retcons ho!
1. Prologue

The X-Corp Chronicles:

Prologue: Die… Another Day…Another Ally

Notes: Spoilers for X3! Go no further if you do not wish to know the secret ending after the credits!

Warning: Pairing is Bobby/John but it's not the whole center of the story, just a good facet of it. Perhaps some Warren and Piotr thrown in somewhere, but that's for another day and another chapter perhaps…

Warning: Artistic license – Normally, the comatose guy in the hospital bed was played by Patrick Stewart as well… in this, he is a comatose mutant in his late 20s with no surviving family, and is extremely wealthy, his assets were being taken care of by an executor of his estate…Professor Xavier…

It's been nearly 2 months since the Alcatraz incident, and the mansion has pretty much returned to normal… well as normal can be considering Jean, Scott and the Professor were dead. Dr. McCoy had left the United Nations in order to become a teacher at the school and the staff… as well as the students, were about to get a very jarring surprise…

A strikingly beautiful woman with trimmed golden hair and a white dress suit rang the doorbell to the mansion. Behind her was a tall man clad in a brown trenchcoat, crimson eyes and a rueful smirk upon his face. Along side him was a young raven-haired man of about 27 years in a motorized wheelchair. His eyes are regal and calculating, with an imperious air about him. They wait patiently until one Bobby Drake answered the door. "Uh, hi. Can I help you?" he asked curtly.

"Why yes, dear, you can…" replied the woman with a sensual purr in her brogue. This brought a slight blush to Bobby's normally collected demeanor. "We'd like to speak to your headmistress, a Ms. Ororo Munroe. I believe you also call her 'Storm'." Bobby eyed the trio carefully and decided it was for Storm to deal with and not exactly his place to pick a fight with these strangers, no matter how much he distrusted them. "I'll show you to the offices," he answered. "Ms. Munroe should be done teaching her last class." "Excellent," chimed the blonde, a whimsical half-smirk/half-leer gracing her face.

In the office, Storm had just put down her folders and was about to go over the next day's lesson plans when there was a rap at her door. "Come in," she called. Bobby peered his head in before entering all the way. "Professor Munroe, there's some people who want to see you." Storm nodded and wondered why Bobby is being so meek. "Show them in, Bobby." Bobby nodded and opened the door all the way. Storm gave him a high-chinned nod signaling that he could go now. Bobby almost scurried off, partially because he was supposed to meet Warren out by the basketball court, partially because the three guests made him uncomfortable… like they were here to turn everything upside down.

Storm walked over to greet her unexpected guests, proffered her hand and shook with everyone. "I'm Professor Munroe. Is there something I can help you with?" The young wheelchair-bound man finally spoke, with a gentle and warm, yet authoritative voice. "Yes, my name is Cecil Valdez. I knew your late Professor Xavier. I was overwhelmingly grieved with his passing, but I can see that his legacy and his work still live on in his most trusted pupils… his X-Men." Storm stood agape with the man's perceptiveness, but moreover, she felt a twinge of familiarity, like she'd known this man for years. "I'll explain why we are here, Ms. Munroe," continued Cecil. "Before Charles died, he had made arrangements…amongst which was with us to aid the school financially and to merge it with the new X-Corp formed by a Mr. Warren Worthington II and my associate here, Ms. Emma Frost. I understand his son is one of your students now." Storm immediately felt a pang of protectiveness for her student, but the feeling was soon quelled. "Our silent, yet charming bodyguard here is Remy LeBeau. He likes to be addressed simply as 'Gambit'. You see, Ms. Munroe, we are all mutants here, and all are working toward the same goal: Peaceful co-existence of humans and mutants. However, we have come to help train the X-Men to battle against those who would forcefully oppose that dream."

Storm sat down and declared. "I'd like to see some proof." With feline grace, Emma produced a manila envelope from her open-top briefcase and handed it to Storm. As Storm looked over all the contracts and briefings, she decided they were genuine, but decided to ask the question lingering in her mind. "Why didn't the Professor tell any of _us_ about any of this before?" "Because he didn't want to bog you down with all the paperwork and formalities. Everything was prearranged before his death. These plans were to take place whether or not he was alive. That was the great thing about Charles, you know… always ever prepared…always staying a few steps ahead of the game. I suppose it was logical, what with the line of work you all do. Sadly, he had to think ahead… to his own death, as sudden as it was, so he made these arrangements in order to take care of you all. I am truly sorry you didn't know about this sooner, but I'm sure the Professor didn't want you to worry about itand to justgo on teaching the new generation."

Storm was mulling this over. Her emotions were extremely conflicted. On the one hand, she was in charge, and these papers would make Emma the co-headmistress and Cecil an advisor…a superintendent as it were. Mr. LeBeau, Gambit, would be training with the X-Men, effectively joining the team. On the other hand, it would mean there would be more teachers, more resources and more opportunities for the students. And it was nice to know that they had allies, and that they didn't have to go this alone. She wasn't sure how to feel about it all. "Let me think about all of this. It really is a lot to take in, in such a short time." "Certainly, Ms. Munroe" replied Cecil. "We won't proceed any further until you've had a chance to assess the situation further. But let me assure you that we _are_ on your side." "Thank you," she nodded with appreciation.

"As a show of good faith, we will disclose our own powers so you know exactly what we are capable of. First, Emma here is a powerful telepath with an affinity for machines. She has been working with machines and systems much like your Cerebro. This of course makes her a powerful asset, as she will be the only one here able to operate Cerebro now. Gambit here can charge any object with intense kinetic energy. This energy will cause the object to ultimately hit its resonance frequency and explode with a magnitude of his choosing, as he is in full control of how much energy he invests in the object. His favored weapons are his cards, which he charges and throws with deadly precision…" he glanced up at Gambit who was fully smiling at this point at being complimented "…as well as a dash of flair. Not surprisingly, he's rather a show-off at times, but absolutely trustworthy nonetheless." Storm considered each, nodded, and turned to Cecil. "And you? What can you do?" "Oh, well… a little of this… a little of that… I'm a telepath, but also telekinetic. My abilities are honed to the point where I can manipulate almost any energy with my mind. Your lightning? Deflected. Jubilee's pyrotechnic bursts? Fizzled. I use these powers first and foremost for defensive purposes naturally." Allowing Storm to digest all that's transpired, Cecil decided to exeunt. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Munroe. You can reach us through X-Corp. There should be links from the school's computers. If you can't find them, I suggest you ask Warren." And with that, he wheeled away with Gambit and Emma flanking close behind, but not before Gambit winked at Storm as he turned. Her eyes shifted in deep thought.

"Wait," called Storm as she looked up from her reverie. "Please feel free to stay and look around the grounds," this elicited slight confusion in the trio. "After all, we _are_ going to be working together. I would prefer it if you were familiar with our students and our staff first." Storm had her earnest and sincere smile, to which Cecil Valdez received with much appreciation.

_We have work to do, Cecil…after all… **he** is coming…_

Well, the foundation is laid. 10 points to anyone who can see all the little references and tributes proliferated throughout. Chapter 1 will be ready momentarily.

Soon to come:"A love that can never be… and a love that was and can be again…"

But first: "Will you please confine your bickering _inside_ your head? Half the school could probably hear you."


	2. A Matter of Dual Perspective

The X-Corp Chronicles:

Part 1: A Matter of Dual Perspective

It's been 2 weeks since the school-wide announcement regarding X-Corp and the new teachers, and Cecil paced… or rather wheeled back and forth in his new quarters at the mansion.

_Do please settle yourself, Cecil. You're going to start to make us dizzy._

"Honestly, do you think we get dizzy? We're above such lapses in equilibrium."

_Nevertheless, it doesn't help to worry a tread path around the room. You might cut a hole in the floor._

"Yes, yes, I know how it strains your mind to have me worry so, but there are many students here with many personal problems. If we can't help them work through their daily dramas, they'll be of no use whatsoever."

_You mustn't think this way of **all** the students…after all, most are quite well adjusted._

"Yes…I suppose you think this of Bobby Drake? Sure he's polite, but his surface thoughts were screaming at me. He screams at any change he sees. It pains me to see him- no- _hear_ him like this. sigh That Marie only made things worse by going off to get that 'cure'. I suppose it came as quite a shock to Bobby when he found himself gasping for air as his life-force was being sucked out by that little vampiric harpy… _for a second time_."

_DO NOT speak of Rogue that way. She did what she felt was best. For her **and** for Bobby._

"Please. Spare me the martyr speech. She did what she did for the same reason any teenager goes out and does something rash. Because she hated herself, because she could, and because… She. Was. Horny. I've seen her out in the courtyard, giving Kitty Pryde the cold glare of death every chance she got. And after she nearly killed Bobby, she must have realized the truth that she had long denied. His heart didn't and never will truly belong to her. That's the fun part about such a mutation. It's like a Trill on Star Trek, with the lives and experiences of every host always there, always speaking." Cecil chuckled to himself.

_Such a thing is not funny, Cecil. Yes Bobby was hurt, but it wasn't Rogue's fault. She had no idea that the 'cure' would wear off after her body fully rejected the serum._

"Yes, forgive me. I was a bit out of line. But you have to admit… it's a bit amusing to know that the answer to Bobby's problems is in the hospital wing down below."

_Yes…I suppose such a secret had to be kept. Has he revived?_

"Nearly. Emma works tirelessly everyday after her classes… massive trauma to the forebrain and a crack to the skull… well no one can accuse him ofnot attempting to use his head… Anyways I don't see why you have to keep asking me questions, after all, you're up here too. If you'd wake up from your psychic naps, you'd see for yourself."

_After the entire incident, I find it much better to merely sleep for my own mental health…so to speak. After all, you're doing quite a job counseling students and staff alike. It's quite admirable._

"Thank you. Jubilee _has_ finally managed to maintain control and focus over her powers so that they don't cause any more undue devastation. I hardly think it's practical to have to replace the DVD player in the Rec room for a _third_ time this month…or the karaoke machine."

It may be time to let Bobby and Rogue know about him.

"Yes, I suppose so. But we should wait for Emma to fully revive him. After all, it does no one any good while he's unconscious…unless Bobby is into that kind of thing…"

_Cecil!Mental Slap Focus!_

"Yes, yes, Charles, I haven't forgotten the new lease on life you've given me. And trust me, the favor will be returned as soon as X-Corp finishes the project."

_Regardless, we must continue to further the student's development. Erik may have regained his powers as well and we must be on guard._

"Of course, Charles… but he's not the real threat, is he? We have bigger fish to fry."

_Don't remind me. The focus should be on the students now._

"Yes, them and their drab soap opera-esque lives."

_You know, I truly disapprove of your use of my psychic abilities to scan everyone's minds without their consent._

"Charles, now is not the time for petty moral squabbling. I'm here to help them solve their problems. If it means hearing their mental cries for help, then so be it. It's not like anyone _can't_ hear their cries for help anyway what with their behavior."

Well some people aren't as empathetic... or empathic.

"Touché, Charles. Nevertheless-"

"Cecil, Charles. Will you please confine your bickering to _inside_ your head? Half the school could probably hear you." Announced Emma. "In any case, he's awake."

"_Excellent_" 


	3. Return of the Not So Dead

The X Corp Chronicles

Part 2: Return of the Not So Dead

Down below, Cecil and Emma were toiling over their discovery. Bobby had been summoned to meet them in the infirmary, though he was certain he had no idea what was going on. After all, he already had his check up with Dr. McCoy a couple of months back. His mind began to run through many grisly scenarios as to why he was being called to the infirmary. Could he be gravely ill? Is there some mutation cropping up that he was not aware of? Does it regard Rogue? Will something happen to her since she nearly killed him accidentally? 'No' he thought. 'It was an accident. She didn't know.' Still, he did spend a few days in a sickbed suffering from his drain, physically manifesting as dehydration, sight muscular atrophy and malnutrition. He hated feeling so helpless.

Rogue took it pretty hard as well. Not so much from hurting Bobby, but that she was blind to think that a 'cure' would fix her life. She was now more of a mess and an outcast then before. First, she denies her existence, her mutation and abandons her identity, and her family…only to have it come crashing back to her at the most inopportune time. No one was going to trust her anymore… least of all, Bobby, who told her it wasn't what he wanted in the first place.

Bobby snapped out of his stream of thought as he faced the closed medlab door. The doors slid open immediately as he was about to press the chime. "Come in, Bobby," called Cecil. "It's about time you got here. Marie arrived ten minutes ago." Storm supplemented. "Would someone tell me what's going on?" inquired Bobby, wary of all the people in the room. "And who's on the table?" he motioned to the body with a blanket draped over it. "I think we should let him tell you himself." Replied Emma, yanking the blanket halfway down uncovering the face of "Scott!" cried Storm.

Rogue and Bobby were stunned to say the least and Storm looked as if she was about to have a breakdown. She shook her head in terror and disbelief as her hands clasped over her quivering mouth. Scott Summers opened his eyes, fortunately, safely behind his visor, and surveyed his surroundings. Startled that he was back in the mansion, or rather under it, he bolted right up. Immediately, he realized he was shirtless…and scantily clad at that, and thusly clenched the blanket, keeping it secure around his lean torso. "Welcome back, Mr. Summers." Greeted Cecil. "What is this? Why am I here? Where's Jean? And the Professor?" Scott immediately asked in succession. "Calm down, Scott. You're home in the mansion. It's been a few months since you were last conscious. Much has happened, but I must stress that you remain calm. You nearly died with your severe injuries. It was a miracle Ms. Frost found you in time to stabilize you."

"Storm. Where. Is. JEAN?" stressed Cyclops. Sighing with the weight of the world upon his soul…and dual minds, Cecil decided it was best to show him all that happened. "Scott, this is going to be a lot to handle, but we will try to get you through it." Ororo was still in shock and Bobby and Rogue didn't know how to react to someone coming back to life. "Storm, Bobby, Rogue, I know it will be difficult, but I need you to snap out of it, calm down and help me. If you would, we're going to try a kind of mental joining for a while. Please relax your minds and think back." 'Think back to the battle of Alcatraz, to Jean, to the Professor,' added Cecil through his telepathy.

The three could only obey and Scott could only demand again, "Who are you? What happened to Jean?" "Patience, Mr. Summers. All will be revealed...to everyone. Please relax your mind to allow us to reconstruct everything that transpired since your encounter with Jean and the Phoenix. Emma, please aid me in connecting their minds." As the four X-Men and two telepaths closed their eyes, Scott felt the world fall away beneath him, and tumble into a expanse of void that was the time gap while he was unconscious… suddenly, trees, rocks and the sky bled in around him in vivid and vibrant color, painting out the landscape…the landscape of Alkali Lake…

Flashback time 

Scott held Jean in his arms, as they kissed. But he felt something was terribly wrong…an upwelling of emotions flared through him, and he was suddenly breathless. His eyes met Jean's as he was suddenly blasted back by fires that he could have sworn had come from the very depths of the final circle of hell. His body crashed against jagged rocks and tree branches and scraped against leaves and pointy sticks until his broken body lay on its side, slowly bleeding to death. Time and space were warped around Jean, as rocks and sticks began to float about as she departed.

Further along, Emma had just arrived on the scene and found Scott unconscious, after she and her computer interface had detected Jean's major psychic disturbances in the region. At the time, she wasn't sure who he was, but she decided to take him back to her medical facilities. There, he received the best of care as his vital signs stabilized, but he remained in a coma. Soon after the Alcatraz incident, she had learned that he was Scott Summers, a teacher at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She had already completed her conglomerate's merger with Worthington Industries to form X-Corp, and so she decided to surreptitiously transport Cyclops home. X-Corp's arrangements with Professor Xavier had made that all the easier. And with the technology of the mansion and the resources of X-Corp, Cyclops finally revived.

But then, Cecil and Emma decided it was time to reconstruct the Professor's final encounter with Jean and Magneto, the battle and the aftermath. A flurry of images and pain flashed through Scott. He felt as if he was living the entire thing, watching as his beloved incinerated their treasured mentor, grieving with his fellow X-Men, fighting along side them, and finally watching in abject horror as Logan was forced to impale Jean upon his claws. His mind nearly snapped neatly in twain, but both Cecil and Emma were able to hold his psychic image together, giving him the fortitude to endure. By the end of the not so nice trip down new memory lane, he could have sworn he saw and heard the Professor, telling him that everything was going to be all right. That seemed to calm him long enough to allow Cecil and Emma to break the link without shattering Scott's already fragile mind.

As the link broke, Bobby, Storm and Rogue were left gasping for air, and tears silently welled in their eyes, as they helped ease Scott's burden with their own minds. "It's quite an effective way of breaking so much terrible news without chance for interruption. Thus, the mind, as well as the heart can heal afterward." Scott merely lost consciousness again, and fell into a deep and restful sleep. Emma had psychically jolted his brain to convince it into unconsciousness. "Well, that was uncalled for, Emma." Stated Cecil. "It was best to let him sleep to allow all of this to process properly, rather than the haphazard bombardment we subjected him to." Replied Emma. "It's for his own good that he grieve again through his dreams. Cerebro will keep an eye on his mental faculties, should any complications arise." "Very astute. At least that's one less problem to deal with."

"And the other?" demanded Bobby, heaving with pain, anger and confusion. "Why else did you bring us here?" Heaving another sigh, Cecil leaned his forehead against his closed fist, propped against his chair arm. "For ME." Called a defiant voice along with the familiar flip-swoosh-click of a very familiar Zippo. Storm, Rogue and Bobby spun about to their left, as their eyes fell upon the young man that had betrayed them. Storm maintained a look of stoic pain. Rogue held up a grimace of disgust. Bobby merely froze. His composure quickly cracked as his eyes traveled up and down his former best friend. "I guess I should never have left." Snorted John as he leaned against an archway. "You are so obviously lost without me." He smirked.

_Click._

Yeah, I had to make John a smarty-ass. After all, snark is his forte.

Next: "I wanted that passion again. That intimacy. I figured this was the only way…"


	4. He Said, She Said

The X-Corp Chronicles

Part 3: A Rogue in the Hand is Worth Two in the Mind (or 'He said, she said')

The flick-click of John's Zippo continued for a minute or two until Bobby was about to open his mouth to speak. However before even a word fell from his lips, Rogue began verbally assaulting their former comrade. "What the hell are you doing here, John? You're the enemy now! You nearly killed Bobby, fought alongside Magneto and killed lots of people!" John merely rolled his eyes in dismissal. "Those cops would have wasted us if I hadn't blasted them all to hell. Besides…most of them lived. So I made a few mistakes. I don't suppose _you_ had any major screw-ups lately? A 'slip of the tongue' maybe?" He made sure to emphasize 'tongue' with plenty of venom and spite.

Rogue grew more infuriated at John's audacity to bring up her choice to take the 'cure' and severely harming Bobby. "So what now? You're all reformed and so we're all supposed to forgive you, kiss and make up?" John let his eyes fall upon Bobby, as he slid along the archway. "Well I expected that from at least _one_ person…" "Who?" demanded Rogue. "Who do you think Ms. Suck-your-brains-out? God, I was pretty sure you would have figured it out sooner or later. What with you unceremoniously putting my fire out back in Boston. Honestly, making with the 'Oh poor me, I can't touch anybody or they'll die' routine and just running away from your mutation, it's pathetic. No mutant in their right mind would wish that upon another. Right, Bobby?" he added with a slight pout. Rogue immediately turned her glare to Bobby, who seemed rather receptive to John's advances. "Bobby! Are you going to let him talk about us like that?" "_You_. Rogue. I was referring only to you. Bobby at least made the effort to knock some sense into me back on Alcatraz." John said rubbing his forehead a bit. "And he did. And where were you in all this time? Oh right… you were getting 'cured." John turned to face Rogue and Bobby. "You see…I prefer to be on the winning side. It just so happens to be this side. Plus, _this _side has some benefits…a better view for instance," mused John as he slightly adjusted his line of vision to home in on Bobby's ass. Bobby merely blushed, totally flabbergasted as he began to succumb to John's charms.

Rogue, fully aware of John's intentions…and Bobby's weaknesses, decided to take matters into her own hands…literally. "Oh NO you don't! You stay away from Bobby!" and with that she spun about and quickly seized Emma's hand. Emma's eyes widened in pain and horror as her powers were being stripped. She fell to the floor unconscious as Rogue employed her new stolen power to psychically attack John. John began convulsing and writhing on the floor, screaming at the searing pain that tore at his mind. Storm snapped into action and tried to use gusts of wind to break Rogue's concentration. This only served to annoy and anger Rogue as she turned a psychic bolt toward Storm, slamming her into the doors. Bobby tried to bull rush Rogue into a wall hoping that would at least disengage her. Instead, he was restrained. Wires and cords bound his arms and legs. Screens began flashing on and off, the equipment around them shook and overloaded. Rogue's eyes were disoriented, confused. It was obvious that she was not able to fully control Emma's powers. An intense sharp pain stabbed into Rogue, shocking her system, and she fell to the floor. Behind her, Cecil had his hand outstretched. All the monitors exploded and the equipment fell to the floor lifeless. "Well that was unpleasant," sighed Cecil, surveying the devastation caused. " It appears our Marie was out for blood. John, any thoughts as to why?"

"Hey, the bitch just tried to fry my brain! Just because she knew 'her man' and I go way back." He shot back. 'Don't try to hide the truth, John. Your thoughts were made very clear when Rogue absorbed Emma's powers. She was randomly projecting, practically screaming parts of the minds she absorbed long ago…including yours.' Said Cecil telepathically as he telekinetically lifted Emma and Ororo onto beds. John looked over to Bobby as Bobby was propping Rogue up. 'Figures' he thought. 'If you want him, John, you're going to have to play by the rules. Rule 1 – No fighting with your competition. It only serves to force him to cling to Marie.' 'Why are you telling me this?' thought John. 'I've always had the desire to play matchmaker now and again'.

Flashback time 

As Phoenix caused senseless destruction around her, John had managed to regain consciousness long enough to crawl out to the shore of the island. As his comrades disintegrated around him, he felt a pang of guilt, and a twinge of pity as he dragged himself away from the carnage. Survival on the other hand, was a greater driving force for him right now. Somehow, he managed to get far enough away so that the only thing he needed to contend with was the massive amount of water swirling around the island. His thoughts were cut short however as the water descended all around him. He clung to a large plank of wood as he was swept out into the bay. It was out there that he once again got hit in the head with a piece of debris from the crumbling island.

Opening his eyes, John gazed up into the steely eyes of a dark-skinned man as he tried desperately to figure out what happened to him. "It is good that you have revived," finally spoke Forge. "I am Forge, a mutant, like yourself." "Where am I? What happened?" asked John. "You were rescued from the sea by Kurt here." Forge motioned to the blue mutant who Bamf'd to John's bedside from across the room. "Gutentag, John." Greeted Nightcrawler. John's eyes filled with mirth as he lay his head back and laughed with more humor than he thought possible at his situation, the sheer ridiculousness of being saved by an old ally, and now apparently in the lair of yet _another_ group of mutants. "Hi, Kurt," replied John between dying chuckles. "Ze Professor had sent me here to help Forge form a team of mutants to aid ze government and I agreed as it would be part of my repentance. Forge calls it 'X-Factor'… Kurt's eyes cast down "I heard about ze professor's death, however. Never have I ever prayed so hard for ze strength to endure such a loss of a great man."

With those honest words, the magnitude of Xavier's death finally hit John like an earthquake, shaking him to his core. He could have sworn he could still hear the Professor's voice in his head. 'And the next time you feel like showing off…don't.' His own words echoed in his mind 'You always do as you're told?' As if the Alkali dam had burst in his mind, all of his emotions came flooding in…all the repression, the resentment… the unrequited feelings… he wept unashamedly, holding himself steady against Kurt, who continued to recite his prayers as he cradled John.

He had finally completed his cycle of catharsis when he suddenly asked. "Kurt, how did you know I was out there? Why did you save me?" "_Because_…I _told_ him to…" spoke a shadow from a corner of the room. Out wheeled Cecil along with Emma Frost. "I think it's time we took you home, John."

End flashback 

A few days later, after amends were made and apologies extended, however insincere, Rogue decided to go into counseling with Emma (mostly to convince Bobby that she wouldn't lash out like that again), and Emma agreed…with the half-joking stipulation that Rogue try not to absorb her psionics again.

"It's just not fair. I wanted to give Bobby 'normal'. So I got cured so I could touch him…" recounted Rogue. Emma merely nodded as Rogue blathered on and on. "…I mean, I know they were best friends, but John wants more from Bobby. I can't handle that." "Do you believe Bobby returns John's feelings?" inquired Emma. Rogue hesitated in replying. Mostly because she knew that Bobby _did_ indeed harbor feelings for his pyro-maniacal friend. "I take it by your silence that you believe he does," supplied Emma. "No!" cried Rogue. "He doesn't! He's a guy. He's not supposed to feel that way." "Do you really believe that, Rogue?" Emma asked gently. "After all, you did absorb parts of both their minds. Their feelings must have been made known to you before. In a way, you're a better judge of that than either of them." Rogue took a deep breath in resignation as she thought to herself. 'This is going to be one long session.'

Meanwhile…

"While Rogue's actions were inexcusable, I cannot approve of your taunting and goading her, John," lectured Storm. "After all, she loves Bobby. It was only natural that she'd lash out at you for…" Storm decided to choose her words wisely "…expressing your interest." "_Interest_?" keened John. "Interest is playing video games and basketball. I _love_ Bobby." "Then why did you try to kill him on Alcatraz?" John looked away, out the window. "John?"

He watched as Piotr and Warren were playing basketball. As Piotr was about to score a basket, Warren had unfurled his wings to knock the ball back, and rebound it. Piotr gave a warning look to Warren before his steely façade cracked as he laughed. John sighed, "I remember when Bobby and I used to play basketball like that." Storm's eyes followed John's to the scene unfolding outside. "We would throw ourselves at each other on the court. We didn't care how it looked to everyone else. We were each determined to win. I saw that passion in his eyes. He saw the fire in mine… so to speak. We grew to love that about each other. I mean… to have someone you could throw everything you had against, your love, your hate, your anger, your rage… and at the end of the day, you'd still be best friends…and go home together." John faced Storm for a moment eyes never quite meeting, though. "I mean… sure I had the attitude problem, and he was always the model student… but there were those moments when it would just be all about that… drive…that connection" Storm was altogether surprised at John's eloquence and honesty. He snorted again.

"Then Rogue came along. Sure, she was cool and all… but she always had that 'outsider' vibe. Like she was always looking in from the outside. That routine got old…_really_ fast. But sure enough, Bobby had to go to her…" John sighed and still refused to let his eyes meet Storm's. "Then at Alkali Lake, I tried to get Bobby to come with me to go help Logan. After all, he's hot, and I wanted to seriously deal out some hurt. And yet… he decided to be a good boy and stay behind. So I left him. Silently, as I looked down into his eyes, I promised him we'd meet again as I left with Magneto." John stood up. "So there's your psychoanalysis, Ms Munroe. That's why I went after Bobby at Alcatraz." He finally turned to fully face her, with piercing eyes that bore into Storm's soul, and his gaze only hardened. "I wanted that passion again. That intimacy. I figured this was the only way…"

On the _other_ side of the offices…

Cecil was having a similar talk with Bobby in his office. "I know that much has just transpired in a relatively brief period of time…but it's alright to feel lost. You needn't try and gloss over it with a sheet of icy control. After all, the unresolved feelings you have for John-" For the first time in his life, Bobby snapped up and turned his eyes upon a teacher with a look of enraged defiance. "You can read minds, why don't you just talk to me up here?" he interrupted as he tapped his head. Cecil was only slightly taken aback by Bobby's sudden burst of upstart-ness. "Because talking is still very important to you, Bobby. And it helps to speak aloud about your feelings." "I _don't_ need therapy… or _anything_ from you for that matter." Spat Bobby. "I never said you _did_. I merely suggested that you at least hash out your feelings before they either tear you apart from the inside, or you end up freezing them up _permanently_." Cecil wheeled back behind his desk. "There are many people in the world that do well in sublimating and internalizing their pain and their anguish…" he turned to Bobby. "You are most certainly _not_ one of these." Bobby merely rolled his eyes and turned away. "I'll give you time to try and sort this out for yourself. But should you need someone to talk to, Storm, Emma or I would be more than happy to be here for you. I know I'm not the Professor, but my dedication to the students is no less than absolute, as his was. You're free to go." Bobby stood and exited the office, not making eye contact with Cecil all the while.

Far be it for me to judge right now, or use vernacular, Cecil…but 'smooth'…I just hope he'll be able to work through these revelations he's having.

"He will, Charles. But in the meantime…we have many more students to help. I understand Kitty Pryde is still homesick. Warren is dealing with his feelings for Piotr… and his secret attraction to Bobby… Piotr on the other hand, is dealing with his feelings for Logan… Marie is conflicted between her feelings for Bobby, her subsequent hatred for John, and her long repressed unrequited feelings for Logan… Scott in the meantime is still recovering from the loss of Jean… Logan is dealing with his wracking guilt… it all gives me a headache trying to keep track of this entire 'high school drama'."

I personally found it helpful to just take it all one case at a time, regardless of how the inter-student dynamics play out.

Cecil only sighed and shook his head. "Where did you find the strength to do this, Charles? Even by combining our empathic abilities, all of this is extremely taxing…hearing over a hundred voices…trying so desperately to help them all…"

…while trying to teach them valuable life lessons…yes. I understand. But you do have to realize that even I didn't try to help each and every student fix their problems overnight.

Cecil only nodded to himself. He turned to the window to face the basketball court, seeing Warren and Piotr come inside to the kitchens, and like clockwork, seeing John and Bobby run into each other…each running from the opposite ends of the offices. Cecil smiled to himself. "I think I need a snack…and box seats to today's after-school special on the court…"

(Pants) Whoo… I'm cranking these chapters out like play dough spaghetti hair! I'll probably slow to about a chapter every few days to a week.

Anyways… I've been writing this story after having seen X3 only once, so if a few details are a little fuzzy, please forgive me. Next chapter will feature Logan, probably more Scott, Warren, and Piotr… and of course Bobby and John!

Should you post a review, please let me know if I should redeem Rogue or if I should just run her into the ground. After all, Bobby and John could use someone who understood them both…or a constant petty nemesis… whichever.

So please choose one of the following Rogues for me to write more of:

Hugsandkisses!Rogue

Skank!Rogue

Bitch!Rogue

Quiet/Catatonic!Rogue

Ubersad/Apologetic!Rogue

Sorry, no foreshadowing quote this time… maybe next time!

(Mojo: The hit numbers for such a shortspan of timeare going through the roof! I'm getting numbers that _mathamaticians_ have never heard of!)


End file.
